shopaholics and non shopaholics
by meggylyn379
Summary: the Cullen family splits into two disagreeing groups, the shopaholics and the non shopaholics. Bella and Alice are the leader of each team (I think you can figure out which team each of them leads) in Alice and Bella's pov. (funny, funny, funny, funny, awesome! read!)


** How I came up with this story... I was with my twin sister and we were babysitting a cat... I will tell you the rest of that next chapter maybe hehehe :) its not as important as the story! hope you like the story please review! oh! One last note, I know there is no mall across the street from forks high school but I did that because this fanfic would hardly be possible to write if I didn't. This is a comedy but it doesn't get really funny until a few chapters in, sorry. **

**Disclaimer: roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own twilight and neither do you! Unless you are Stephanie Meyer... **

Bella's POV

Alice dragged me along to go shopping with her again. Literally dragged me there! we just moved to forks and are starting at a new school tomorrow. There is a mall right across the street from our school. Of course Alice being Alice saw this as a perfect opportunity to bring me to the mall and buy me more clothes, that she will get bored of after a month and burn only to take me shopping all over again. its not that I don't like shopping, I'm alright with going to a store, looking around for a few minutes and getting what I need. I'm fairly sure that, that is what normal people think when they here the word, shopping. that's just not Alice. Alice's definition of "shopping" is dragging people (people meaning me) to the mall, going to a store, spending hours trying on every piece of clothing on in the store, spending hours deciding what clothes to buy and then move on to the next store. I love Alice but she really has to find a new friend who actually enjoys "shopping".

"this is the worst mall I have ever been in!" Alice shrieked in frustration. "it has no stores, its practically empty!"

"there is one store, there's a target" I said choosing my words carefully. I did not want her to get more upset. Shopping with Alice is terrible but shopping with a frustrated Alice is a nightmare.

But of course my attempt to put her back in a good mood made everything worse.

"there is one store! only One! How can this even be considered a mall!" "calm down Alice! mall security is going to kick us out if you don't shut up!" "this is hardly a mall, does it even have security!"

"there is a security guard right there Alice!" I yelled impatiently. She looked at the security guard for a few minutes clearly deep in thought. I looked at her curiously, you had to wonder what was going through her head.

she looked back over to me. "he looks like your dad!" she squealed, her bubbly self was back.

I shook my head. "no he doesn't, its not " I answered

"yaaa it is" she said beyond a shadow of doubt

"NO IT ISNT!"

"how do you know?" did she seriously think that knew my dad better than me?

"charlie!" she yelled as loud as she could. He didn't respond.

"I told you he is not my dad!"

she frowned, disappointed "okay fine. Lets go to target now." she started running full vampire speed before I even knew where she was going.

I walked knowing that I would trip and fall if I even attempted to run. There was know use trying to keep up with Alice anyway. She was a vampire and I was a human. I walked into target and found Alice racing around the store at high speeds filling her cart up with as much clothes, makeup, and accessories as it could hold. I finally caught up to her when she was stopped to look for a concealer that could match her unnaturally pale skin.

"honestly I don't even know why you would think you need concealer. You have flawless skin." I said

she disagreed "my skin has flaws you just cant see them with your poor human eye sight." she said. "that's it! I give up. I cant find a concealer that matches my skin tone" she exclaimed and moved on to filling her cart with random eyeshadow palettes. A girl about our age, (17) in human years that is, was next to Alice looking at foundation. she had medium brown hair and green eyes. She turned around and hardly looked surprised when she saw Alice stuffing her cart full of makeup not even bothering to check labels. The girl laughed "you must really like shopping." she said looking at Alice's overflowing cart.

"yes i do" Alice said cheerfully

"me to!" the girl squealed excitedly. She sort of reminded me of Alice... "my names Meg whats yours?"

"my name is Mary Alice Brandon Cullen and this is Isabella Marie swan! You can call us Alice and Bella! My family and I just moved her from Alaska! I am starting at forks high school tomorrow!"

"hey I go to that school! Maybe we will have some classes together!" she squealed over excitedly.

Alice squealed "that would be soooooo awesome! You should soooo come shopping with us sometime!" my smile faltered. Us? Meaning me to? There was no way! Not only would I have to deal with one Alice but now there were two Alices. There was no way they could make me do that!

oh... my... god... "nnnnnnooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" I yelled "you cant make me!"

"is she alright?" Meg asked Alice, as if I was crazy.

"no she is not. she doesn't like shopping" Alice replied simply. megs jaw dropped. "I know! its impossible. I still don't believe it" Alice said.

"its not impossible just extremely rare. Its a horrible problem. My twin sister, Kat, has it as well." Meg explained then she turned to me "you should meet her Bella" she said carefully "she is really nice. You two can work together to get over this fear of shopping you have."

I couldn't believe her. I couldn't believe she thought that I was the the one with a problem. I feel bad for her sister...

"I am not afraid of shopping, I am just not addicted to shopping like you and-"

Alice interrupted before I could say anything more. "we are not addicted to shopping we just really like it!" Alice yelled

"ya!" Meg agreed then looked at her cell phone "I have to go guys its getting late. See you tomorrow." she waved goodbye and walked away.

**Yes i know its short but i am going to start making the chapters longer. i just want to see how the first chapter does before i go crazy and make it super long. So don't worry about it. If you guys really like it i will make this fanfic longer than i planned... please review. :) :)**


End file.
